Los opuestos se atraen
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Varias Historias de TODOS los paises enamorandose de sus propios 2P/ 1P worldx2p World/ soy mala para los resumenes pero denle una oportunidad ¿Si?
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa! Lo lamento por dejar mis demas Fics pero no puedo evitarlo tengo mucha inspiración y lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de que todos me acusen de no hacer otros fics

¡Esto va a ser una votación! Este Fic trata sobre TODOS los países enamorándose de sus propios 2P

Cada Pais tendrá su propio universo alterno es decir diferente historia y situación donde conocerá a su 2P y se enamoraran a pesar de las diferencias y conflictos

Los 2P tendrán sus propios nombres (Los cuales buscare en otros fics) para que no haya confunciones

¡AQUI ESTAN LAS OPCIONES!

1-2PCanada/Canada

2-2PUSA/ USA

3-Inglaterra/2PInglaterra

4-Rusia/2P Rusia

5-2PVeneciano/Veneciano

6-2PMexico/Mexico (Pensé muy bien su personalidad)

7-Prusia/2pPrusia

¡Pidan los que quieran yo ya tengo las historias listas :D!

Oigan lamento no cumplir con mis otras historias,Perdóneme por favor


	2. Canadacest parte 1

¡Hola! ¡Quiero disculparme por la tardanza! Ya saben todo eso de la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y nerviosa ¿Y luego? ¡Te quitan la internet! ¿Luego? ¡Tu hermano te borra toda la historia T.T! ¿Luego? Tu computadora se traba!

¡La pareja ganadora fue el canadacest, aunque no me sorprende ¡también adoro esta pareja!

Bueno ya no les hago perder el tiempo y mejor leer el fic

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes y los 2P (la verdad no se quien invento a los 2P) les pertenece a su respectivo dibujador e dueño

Parejas: Canadacest (la principal) Inglaterracest,Rusiacest,Americaces,Prusiacest ¡Todos los personajes con sus 2P! ¡OK!

Nombres:

Canada-Matthew

2P!Canada- Michael

USA- Alfred

2P!USA- John

Inglaterra-Arthur

2P!Inglaterra-Oliver

Francia-Francis

2p!Francia-Vincent

¡Comenzemos!

* * *

/RING RING\

El sonido de su alarma le hizo abrir pesadamente sus ojos mientras con desgana intento apagar el ruido que provenía de su reloj en su mesa de noche.

Sonrió levemente ocultando su grandísima emoción por ese día que con ansias esperaba hace mucho tiempo, paso suavemente sus manos a su pelo y se lamió los labios cerrando sus ojos por un momento relajandose.

¡Ya! Varios meses entrenando,esforzándose, dando todas sus ganas y fuerza ,obvio también dando todo eso estudiando pero al fin logro que su equipo entrara a las regionales del Hockey y justo ese día iba a ser su equipo contra uno de los mejores equipos del pais.

Miro al lado suyo y sonrió tiernamente al ver a su mascota que literalmente era un pequeño oso quien andaba ahora dormido.

-¡Matthew! Apresurate, se nos hará tarde para tu competencia-Dijo la voz siempre enérgica de su hermano, Alfred

Matthew suspiro con cansancio y dijo con voz lo mas alta posible;

-¡Ya voy!

Obviamente le salió muy aguda pero lo suficientemente alto para que su gemelo lo oiga

Miro su mesita de noche y observo un marco donde había una foto de una atractiva señora rubia de ojos violetas y un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos azules ambos cargando 2 gemelos recién nacidos, uno estaba con una mueca de estar a punto de llorar y el otro con una pequeñita sonrisa y expresión relajada para ser un bebe.

No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza y nostalgia, aguantandose las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Para mala suerte de Matthew y Alfred, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto justo cuando tenían 10 años, desde ese día, su gemelo Alfred se ha vuelto mas sobreprotector con el, cuidandolo como si fuera su propio hijo

Sin nada mas que pensar, se levanto y fue al baño ante la mirada del recién despierto oso

Se observo en el espejo, observo cada detalle que tenia,su cabello rubio casi color arena,piel pálida,unos hermosos ojos violetas heredados de su madre y un rulo travieso sobresaliendo de su frente, cuerpo que parecía no tener mucho músculo pero en realidad con buena estructura.

Se lavo los dientes y se puso su uniforme de hockey, cuando salió del baño agarro al animal y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina donde provenía un delicioso aroma a hotcakes

***10 Kilómetros de allí***

/RING RING\

¡CRUSH!

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y con una rapidez y fuerza aventó su reloj hacia la pared destrozandolo en mil pedazos ,realmente odiaba ese ruido del mañana

Miro hacia el otro lado y frunció el ceño amargado ,allí estaba su oso medio dormido mordisqueando con sus dientes afilados un muñeco ya roto, lo acaricio levemente.

Dio un suspiro resignado y paso su mano a su cabello, hoy tenia que jugar con su equipo de hockey contra otro equipo, sonrió casi sadicamente, el era conocido por "Accidentalmente" mandar a todas sus competencias al hospital y hoy no dudaba en que iba a hacer eso esta vez, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor de sus víctimas.

Un Grito lo saco de sus morbosos pensamientos...

-¡HEY IDIOTA,MICHAEL, BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, NO QUIERES LLEGAR TARDE ¿VERDAD?!

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO! ¡YA VOY!

La voz de su "querido" y muy "cariñoso" hermano mayor, John lo puso de mal humor otra vez

A veces se preguntaba por que su hermano lo trataba con crueldad y violencia,el no era muy santo que digamos, siempre le decía comentarios ofensivos, sádicos y hasta le pegaba pocas veces pero obviamente no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y también le pagaba con la misma moneda, aunque nunca lo admita la mayoría de sus peleas son culpa de el ya que el era el mas rebelde de ambos y también dirían que ambos a pesar de las peleas y las palabras como 'Te odio' o 'Deseo que nunca ayas nacido' se preocupaban por el uno y el otro y a veces podían comportarse tiernamente cuando el otro estaba herido o lastimado de una y otra forma pero como el orgullo de ambos era de acero y de roca jamas admitirían que se querían fielmente (Tsunderes)

Miro el marco colgando de su puerta y hizo una mueca de desagrado y odio profundo.

Allí estaban sus malditos padres, si así se hacían llamar, esas personas no se merecían el nombre de padre ni de madre, esas personas que simplemente los abandonaron en botes de basura como si fueran eso, basura,era de buena suerte que el y su hermano hayan sido encontrados por una señora que casualmente era dueña de un orfanato.

Pero era de mala suerte que todas las personas que quisieron adoptarlos huyeran como cobardes

Al descubrir sus personalidades ya que según decían 'Que eran monstruos' así que pasaron los años y cuando cumplieron los 17 años, la dueña les dio un buen empleo con el suficiente dinero para pagar la escuela y la comida y una buena casa de 2 pisos para vivir.

Se levanto y Camino de mala gana a su baño y se miro al espejo...

Su piel era demasiado pálida y su cabello un rubio casi blanco pero no tanto para confundirlo con ese color,sus ojos eran casi rojos pero con cierto tono púrpura también tenia un molesto rulo travieso, su cuerpo tenia buenos músculos gracias a los entrenamientos que les hacían.

Y sin mas que decir se lavo los dientes y se puso su uniforme de hockey, agarro a su oso y bajo rápidamente abajo a a hacer sus hotcakes

Listo para enfrentarse a cualquier persona que se le ponga en frente

***Volviendo con Matthew***

El canadiense parecía casi hiperactivo,volteando a cualquier lado agarrando fuertemente su palo y casi levantándose si no fuera por su cinturón de seguridad en el auto que estaba estacionado en una esquina.

Su hermano,Alfred, que estaba en el volante , lo miro un momento casi divertido y con ternura por su comportamiento, ambos casi se parecían si no fuera por que Alfred tenia ojos azules heredados por su padre,cabello muy rubio, un mechón flotante y la personalidad de ambos; Matthew era mas tranquilo,amable y tímido pero cuando se trataba de su Hockey y jarabe de arce se pone como pájaro queriendo salir desesperadamente de su jaula mientras Alfred era mas vivaz,alegre y energético pero en vez del Hockey el adoraba el beysboll y las hamburguesas.

-Tranquilo Mattie, solo tenemos que esperar que Arthur y Francis vengan con tus otros compañeros de equipo.

Matthew sonrío, naturalmente en la escuela,siempre lo confunden con Alfred o simplemente lo olvidaban pero sus compañeros de Hockey y otras personas de su escuela eran sus amigos ya que ellos nunca lo olvidaban y lo reconocían tal como es, Kyatusha,Jorge,Gilbert,Tino,Berwald,Ivan ,Lukas,Mathias,Emil,Pedro,Arthur,Francis,Lars,Scott,Kiku, Feliciano,Lovino y entre otras personas.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltaran,voltearon y miraron a un chico de cabello rubio ceniza,ojos verde esmeralda y lo mas notable de el eran sus pobladas cejas aunque eso no le quitaba lo atractivo,tenia un ceño fruncido, ambos hermanos sonrieron y abrieron la puerta de atrás dejando pasar al chico.

En el trayecto del chico, este tenia agarrado del cuello de una camisa de un rubio de cabello rizado hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules profundos arrastrandolo adentro del auto junto al otro rubio

-Lamentamos la tardanza, este Frog se nos perdió solo para quererse violar a una muchacha que pasaba por allí-Dijo el de pobladas cejas refiriéndose al de ojos azules quien tenia la mejilla roja con una marca de una mano

-Arthur mon amour, no quería violarla, solo quería darle amour a la fuerza-Dijo Francis acariciando su mejilla roja

-¡TSK! En otras palabras, quisiste violarla

-¡No te preocupes Iggy!-Exclamo Alfred dándole otro sorbido a su soda

-¡Hola! Ya llegamos-Se oyó una voz alegre, de repente se asomo un rubio de cabello alborotado y ojos azules, con el mismo uniforme de Matthew

-¡Hola Mathias!-Saludo Alfred

Matthew se asomo por la ventana y allí observo a todo su equipo empujando al Danes para dejarlos pasar al gigantesco auto.

-Anko, entra de una buena vez-Dijo una voz monótona que pertenecía a Lukas un chico de cabello casi rubio plateado de ojos morados y expresión pocker quien también tenia el mismo uniforme de Matthew, cuando el rubio mayor entro al fin, el entro seguido de el

-¡Hola Matthew!-Dijo un rubio de ojos violetas quien al parecer también tenia el mismo uniformé ,siguiendo al noruego a dentro del auto

-Hola Tino-Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa amable luego miro a otra persona-Hola Berwald

-Hmm-Matthew lo tradujo como un 'Hola' ya conocía que Berwald, un sueco muy alto,cabello rubio y ojos azules turquesas, no era muy expresivo pero aun así se llevaban bien,también tenia el uniforme de su equipo, el sueco hizo el mismo acto del finlandés

-Hola-Dijo una voz algo profunda y seria que pertenecía a un chico de cabello plata y ojos azules pero casi morados,también tenia el uniforme,era el mas bajo de todos, siguió a los demás chicos al auto.

-Hola Emil-Le devolvio el saludo al islandes

-¡ah! Hola camarada Matvey- Dijo un voz infantil que pertenecía a un del mismo uniforme de Matthew, era el mas alto de todos,tenia el cabello plateado y ojos violetas, el ruso sonreía inocentemente pero con un aura oscura

-Hola Ivan-Dijo simplemente Matthew, ya se acostumbraba a eso.

-¡Eh! Tu que haces aquí comunista-Dijo su hermano Alfred mirando con ferocidad y odio a Ivan quien entro y se sentó al lado de Emil

-Guarda silencio Capitalista ¿Da?-Dijo Ivan con un aura oscura que hizo que Emil quien estaba a su lado tenga un escalofrío

-¡Comunista de-

-¡Alfred! Deja de insultar a mis amigos y hay que irnos-Exclamo emocionado el canadiense

***Volviendo con Michael***

Michael suspiro cuando su hermano y el al fin se hayan estacionado,llegando al gigantesco estadio donde prometio ver a todo su equipo allí adentro.

-Tenias que frenar el auto para golpear a un hombre?-Le recrimino Michael a su hermano John

-¡TSK! Ese hombre me insulto, tenia que darle una leccion-Dijo un moreno de ojos rubíes y cabello marrón y un mechón flotante quien era el hermano de Michael, a pesar de muchas diferencias entre ellos 2, tenían casi los mismos gustos

-No digas nada y vamos-Dijo Michael abriendo la puerta y saliendo

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer!

Ignoro la exclamación de su hermano ,miro alrededor en el estacionamiento,respiro hondo llevando aire a sus pulmones,estaba listo para destrozar al otro equipo.

Un auto gigantesco le llamo la atención,de repente un grupo de chicos salieron de allí, sonrió con satisfacción al ver que llevaban el uniforme de hockey del equipo contra el que luchara,es decir,que son sus víctimas.

Observo de lejos como 3 rubios, uno de cejas pobladas,otro de cabello largo y otro con una hamburguesa

Aunque bajo un poco la sonrisa al ver un gigantesco ruso y otro gigantesco sueco saliendo del auto, estaba seguro que seria difícil destrozarlos a ambos aunque el ruso es el que mas le daba escalofríos con esa sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia, casi le recordaba a Oliver.

Camino lentamente hacia ellos llamándoles la atención mientras su hermano le aviso que iría a dentro a lo que respondió solo asentando con la cabeza nada interesado.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto preocupado un integrante rubio de acento finlandés

Todo el grupo lo miro curiosos mientras a el se le formaba una sonrisa amenazadora causando que el finlandés temblara un poco y se escondiera un poco cerca del sueco

De repente paso algo que lo impacto un poco

Una persona se puso enfrente de el, dejándole ver sus ojos,Los ojos mas preciosos que a visto en su vida lo miraban con un brillo de determinación y valentía luego vio una sonrisa amable,simpática ,agradable y hermosa,se quedo prendido a ella.

-Tu debes ser del otro equipo no?-Pregunto una voz angelical que le pertenecía a aquel chico

Volvió a su mundo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parado allí sin hacer nada mientras lo veían confundidos

-Soy Matthew-Dijo aquel chico viéndolo tímidamente -Te deseo suerte en el partido

Michael frunció el ceño

-Soy Michael y no la necesito-Dijo bruscamente

Ambos chicos se miraban con determinación que el equipo de Matthew juro ver una conexión eléctrica en sus ojos.

Quien diría que allí comenzaría una amistad entre amor,odio y amor?

* * *

Lo se lose muy raro no? Lamento por lo corto que es

El siguiente capitulo aparecerá el Rusiacest,Americacest,FranciaCest y Inglaterracest

¡A los comentarios!

**Sakhory**:¡Lamento haberte ganado la historia! No lo sabia, espero que te haya gustado la historia ^^ ¿Algún consejo sobre los 2P?

**Akeifa:**Ultimamente todos me dicen 'te amo' ¡eso me sonroja! Ya basta de elogios no se si me lo merezco ¡Aunque gracias por amarme X3!

**Pamex17:**gracias hace mucho que tenia esa idea

**himitsu-san:**¡Gracias por votar por el canadacest

**arthurlover**:¡el siguiente capitulo aparecera la pareja!

**Drake-vampire:**Lo lamento me falto esa pareja ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**LunaStoran: **Gracias ^^ luego va a aparecer el mexicocest

¡MAS REVIEWS Y HARE QUE MICHAEL VIOLE A MATTHEW EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!


End file.
